Banana Launcher
Banana Launcher '(tạm dịch: ''Chuối Thần Công) 'là cây thứ năm và cũng là cây cuối cùng lấy được ở Big Wave Beach trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. ''Để sử dụng cây này, người chơi cần ấn lên nó, sau đó ấn lên một ô bất kì trên Sân cỏ. Ngay sau đó, Banana Launcher sẽ bắn ra một quả chuối phát nổ, gây ra 60 sát thương cơ bản lên tất cả zombie trong khu vực rộng 1x2 ô. Sau khi bắn, Banana Launcher sẽ nghỉ trong vòng 20 giây trước khi có thể bắn tiếp. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 500 DAMAGE: Massive AREA: Tile RECHARGE: Sluggish Banana Launchers can fire explosive bananas at any tile on the lawn. Usage: tap to arm, tap on target tile to fire Range: anywhere on lawn Special: on impact, explodes in small area It's important to avoid stereotyping as much as possible. Stereotypes are often flat-out wrong. And also hurtful. But honestly ... Banana Launcher is TOTALLY bananas. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 500 SÁT THƯƠNG: Cực mạnh KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: Bất kì ô nào trên màn hình khôi phục: Khá chậm Chuối Thần Công có khả năng bắn chuối phát nổ lên bất kì ô nào trên màn hình. Sử dụng: ấn để kích hoạt, ấn lên một ô mục tiêu để bắn Tầm ảnh hưởng: bất kì vị trí nào trên Sân cỏ Đặc biệt: đạn phát nổ trong phạm vi nhỏ Tránh những định kiến là một điều quan trọng. Những định kiến ấy thường là sai bét. Và cũng dễ gây tổn thương nữa. Nhưng thú thực... Chuối Thần Công RẤT LÀ chuối. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Banana Launcher sẽ bắn ra bốn quả chuối vào bốn vị trí ngẫu nhiên trên Sân cỏ. Trong phiên bản Trung Quốc, nó sẽ bắn ra năm quả. Costumed Nó giờ đây bắn ra năm quả chuối thường và một quả chuối lửa có khả năng phát nổ và gây thêm sát thương. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật So với những cây điều khiển được khác, Banana Launcher có lợi thế ở chỗ nó cho phép người chơi nhắm mục tiêu vào bất cứ vị trí nào trên màn hình, bất kể có chướng ngại vật hay không. Điều này khiến nó là một lựa chọn sáng giá để loại bỏ những mối đe dọa lớn nhưng lại thường được bảo vệ kĩ càng như Zombie King, Fisherman Zombie và Imp Cannon. Ngược lại, nó cũng có nhược điểm lớn là giá thành cao và mất thời gian chờ giữa hai lần bắn liên tiếp, và chính những điều đó khiến nó ít khi được lựa chọn trong những màn thường, hay những màn có ít cờ. Trong Big Wave Beach, Banana Launcher có thể dùng như một công cụ để đối phó với Octo Zombie. Nó không chỉ có khả năng vô hiệu hóa chúng trước khi chúng có thể ném bạch tuộc, mà nếu người chơi đủ nhanh, nó cũng có thể loại bỏ những zombie đang bọc lấy cây ở bất cứ vị trí nào. Tuy nhiên, người chơi không nên dùng nó cho việc thứ hai vì Banana Launcher cần nhiều thời gian để khôi phục đạn hơn thời gian Octo Zombie có thể ném một con bạch tuộc khác. Khả năng sát thương lớn của Banana Launcher khiến nó là một vũ khí tầm xa cực mạnh: Hầu hết các loại zombie máu cao như Knight Zombie, Blockhead Zombie và Mecha-Football Zombie chỉ có thể chịu được hai quả chuối, trong khi Gargantuar chỉ chịu được ba quả. Đạn của nó cũng không thể bị bật lại hay đỡ bằng bất cứ cách nào, vì vậy Jester Zombie và Parasol Zombie vẫn có thể dễ dàng bị tiêu diệt bởi Banana Launcher. Một chiến thuật khác có thể lợi dụng được Banana Launcher là kết hợp nó với các loại cây có khả năng co cụm lại zombie như Sweet Potato, Garlic, Chard Guard, Hurrikale hay Thyme Warp. Sau khi các cây này thu hút zombie về một chỗ, chỉ cần thêm một đến hai quả chuối là người chơi có thể xử gọn cả một đội quân zombie hùng hậu. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Banana Launcher không thể trồng được trên xe goòng vì vấn đề ấn trên màn hình sẽ khiến cho hai thao tác, hoặc là di chuyển xe goòng, hoặc là kích hoạt nó bị lẫn vào nhau. Nếu người chơi cố trồng nó lên xe goòng, dòng chữ "Bananas are too slippery for mine carts." ("Banana Launcher quá trơn để có thể trồng được trên xe goòng.") sẽ hiện ra. ** Tuy nhiên, Banana Launcher vẫn có thể trồng được trên xe goòng trong phiên bản Trung Quốc. * Trong Big Wave Beach - Ngày 23, người chơi có thể điều khiển Banana Launcher trong khi quan sát Sân cỏ từ màn hình chọn cây. Tuy nhiên, biểu cảm gương mặt nó không thay đổi. * Trước bản 3.1.1, người chơi có thể dùng Banana Launcher để phá hủy các nấm mộ trong phần thiết lập hàng phòng thủ của các màn Last Stand. Điều này sau đó đã được sửa. * Chỉ sử dụng Banana Launcher làm cây tấn công duy nhất trong một màn Big Wave Beach bất kì sẽ giúp người chơi đạt được thành tích "Banana Storm". * Trước bản 3.1.1, kể cả sau khi zombie cuối cùng đã bị tiêu diệt, người chơi vẫn có thể bắn chuối từ Banana Launcher được. * Mắt của nó màu đỏ và không bị lác trong thẻ bài trong Endless Zone, trong khi hình ảnh trong game của nó có màu nâu và bị lác. Nụ cười của nó trong thẻ bài cũng khác trong game. * Trang phục của nó gợi nhớ đến bộ pyjama của nhân vật anh chuối trong ''Anh chuối mặc Pyjama, mặc dù phụ kiện của nó chỉ là chiếc khăn tắm. * Trong phiên bản Trung Quốc, khi cho Banana Launcher Plant Food, nó sẽ phát ra tiếng như tiếng pháo hoa. ** Đạn chuối của nó cũng có diện tích ảnh hưởng là 3x3 như Cob Cannon trong bản Trung Quốc, nhưng điều này đã được sửa trong bản 1.4.2. Xem thêm * Cob Cannon * Banana Storm Thể loại:Cây điều khiển được Thể loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Big Wave Beach Thể loại:Big Wave Beach Thể loại:Cây phát nổ Thể loại:Cây cẩu đạn Thể loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng toàn màn hình